Benutzer Diskussion:Quithas
Quellenangabe Mein kleiner Text in der Vorlage wurde wohl missverstanden. WoWWiki zählt für mich nicht als Quelle, da auch jene nur von Spielern geschrieben ist. Als Quelle meine ich exakte Verweise auf die P&P-Bücher, Romane, Questtexte, Comics etc. -- 19:20, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Aegwynn Ich hab die Comics nicht, daher.. wenn dem so ist, Status ändern und Quellenangabe als Fussnote dahinter. -- 20:32, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Quellenangaben Es gibt mehrere Varianten, daher... behold! die Quellenverweise nach dem Wikignom: 1) Simples, einmal vorkommendes Zitat: *'Text der Fußnote.' hinter den Text, hinter welchem die Fußnote stehen soll. Innerhalb der -Tags sind auch die üblichen Wiki-Formatierungen möglich wie der Link zu einer externen Homepage oder einer internen Wiki-Seite etc. ** Beispiel 1: Antonidas würde in der Fußnote auf den Artikel zu Antonidas verweisen; ** Beispiel 2: Realmforum wäre ein normaler externer Link (in diesem Fall das Aldorforum), ganz wie sonst auch zu formatieren, nur eben zwischen den -Tags damit es in der Fußnote steht. 2) Häufiger verwendete Quelle in demselben Artikel (kommt ja meistens bei Lore-Artikeln vor): *'Text der Fußnote.' hinter den Text, hinter welchem die Fußnote stehen soll. Den Namen des -Tags wählt man selbst, wobei der Einfachheit halber natürlich geschaut werden soll, sich an gängigere Muster zu halten. In dem Fall hier stünde also "ToD2" für Kapitel 2 des Buchs Im Strom der Dunkelheit. Beim nächsten Aufkommen dieses Kapitels im selben Artikel würde es nun reichen, hinter den Text ' zu geben, dann ordnet das Wiki-System automatisch alle Verweise zusammen und das sind dann die Fußnoten in den Artikeln, in welchen du kleine Nummern davor stehen siehst. ** In der grauen Theorie könnest du die Fußnote natürlich auch "Blablablu" nennen, aber wenn jemand anders den Artikel einmal bearbeitet, klingt ein prägnanterer Name wahrscheinlich sinnvoller :-) 3) Und wie bekomme ich die Dinger überhaupt unten hin? * Generell stehen die Fußnoten unter der Überschrift Anmerkungen ganz am Ende eines Artikels. Daher sollte dieser Titel auch nicht für etwas anderes benutzt werden (sonst gibt das nur wieder Chaos). Damit sie da aber überhaupt aufscheinen, muss unter diese Überschrift folgendes eingefügt werden: ' ** Nun listet er, unter diesem ' automatisch alle -Tags auf, die du zuvor irgendwo gesetzt hast. ** Eine Variante davon ist die Vorlage ' . Wenn bei einem Artikel ziemlich viele verschiedene Angaben zusammenkommen, würde eine normale Untereinanderreihung irgendwann endlos wirken. Mit der kann man definieren, in wieviele Spalten das System die Fußnoten gliedern soll, z.B. würde die Fußnoten in drei Spalten aufteilen anstelle einer endlosen Liste. 4) Formatierung Mir ist bewusst, dass noch nicht alles einheitlich ist (aber wir arbeiten ja daran :-)), generell sollten die Verweise zu den Romanen nach Kapiteln gehen, aus dem simplen Grund dass ich z.B. teilweise E-books benutze, Galinda hat dann welche auf Englisch, ich auf Deutsch, der eine hat Hardcover... du weißt, denk ich, worauf ich hinauswill. Da dann Seitenangaben irreführend werden könnten, erschien es uns generell sinniger, das Kapitel im Buch anzugeben, bevor es in "Englische Ausgabe, 2. Auflage,..." ausartet, nur damit niemand meckert "Das steht aber nicht auf Seite 36!". 5) Konkretes Beispiel: Illidan * Hier sieht man schön die Fußnoten in vier Spalten eingeteilt, am Ende des Artikels. * Außerdem sind einige Quellen Webseiten, was man an der helleren Farbe und dem kleinen Pfeilchen erkennt (wie auch bei Links im Text) * Illidan verfügt zudem über einen Questverweis, welcher mit der Vorlage erstellt wird und automatisch so ein kleines Rufzeichen macht und zur Quest auf Buffed verlinkt. Die QuestID kann man wahlweise auch auf WoWhead nachschauen. * Zu guter Letzt hat der werte Halbdämonennachtelfirgendwas auch noch 'mehrere Nachweise eines selben Kapitels, siehe Fußnote 2 mit den kleinen Zahlen davor. *** Die Zeit ist fortgeschritten... aber sollte etwas unklar sein an diesen Erklärungen, antworte ich gerne sobald ich ausgeschlafen bin darauf :-) -- 23:58, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ah, super! Das hab' ich soweit alles verstanden, den Rest finde ich schon damit heraus. Vielen Dank für die Einführung, Wikignom. :) Quithas (Diskussion) 05:01, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Enzyklopädie Die Texte, die du noch auf Deutsch finden konntest, sind das Kopien oder eigene Übersetzungen? -- 19:14, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Edith meint noch zum Großmagister: konkrete Kapitelangaben sind bevorzugt anstatt nur "Blood of the Highborne" (auch wenns klein ist, es hat Kapitel ;)) -- 19:19, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, die Texte die ich kopiert hab, hab ich auch aus dem Webarchiv gefischt. Na es geht dann vor allem drum, dass ich sie sperre (weils ja 1zu1-Kopien sind). Die, die bei mir nur Fehlermeldungen rausgespuckt haben, sind die, die in der Liste mit n/a und englischen Link stehen, da kam ich nicht ran. -- 20:59, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ah sehr gut, da kopier ich gleich mal weiter. Ich habe bei zahlreichen Selbstversuchen bei diversen Seiten immer nur XML-Fehler bekommen, was eben der Grund ist, warum dann diese oder jene (noch) fehlen. Danke! -- 07:21, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC)